staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
25 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:10 Renifer Niko ratuje święta (Niko - Lentäjän poika (Niko, the way to the stars)); film animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Dania, Finlandia, Irlandia (2008); reż.:Michael Hegner, Kari Juusonen, Krystyna Kozanecka-Kołakowska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie (Santo Subito cz. 1 - Niewyjaśnione uzdrowienie); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Polska (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony (Santo Subito cz. 2 - Nasz Błogosławiony) - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Najlepsze z najlepszych: Święta z Disneyem. (From All of Us to All of You); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Święta rodzina - cz. 1 (Sacra Famiglia, La (Holy Family) ep. 1) - txt. str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.Włochy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 12 świątecznych randek (12 Dates of Christmas); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:James Hayman; wyk.:Amy Smart, Marc-Paul Gosselaar, Benjamin Ayres, Jennifer Kydd, Jayne Eastwood; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:40 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014); reż.:LESZEK WASIUTA; STEREO, 16:9 13:40 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Wiadomości naukowe - wydanie świąteczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Kuchenne podboje Karolaka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Bliźniacy (Twins); komedia kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Ivan Reitman; wyk.:Arnold Schwarzenegger, Danny DeVito, Kelly Preston, Chloe Webb; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Metr od świętości - Najpiękniejsze zdjęcie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2995; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Holiday (Holiday, The) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Nancy Meyers; wyk.:Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jeff Black; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Bez odwrotu (No Retreat, No Surrender) - txt. str. 777; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1986); reż.:Corey Yuean; wyk.:Kurt McKinney, Jean- Claude Van Damme, Kathie Sileno, Ron Pohnel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Plan doskonały (Inside Man, The) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Spike Lee; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, Jodie Foster, Willem Dafoe; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Notacje - Alicja Majewska. Co mi w duszy gra; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:15 Boże Narodzenie (The Nativity); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada (2010); reż.:Coky Giedroyc; wyk.:Tatiana Maslany, Andrew Buchan, Neil Dudgeon, Claudie Blakely, Vincent Regan; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Dla niesłyszących - Orędzie Prymasa abp. Wojciecha Polaka na Boże Narodzenie - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Pierwsza Cicha Noc; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia, Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); reż.:Peter Beveridge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:05 Ciekawski George: bardzo małpie święta (Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:Scott Heming, Cathy Malkasian, Jeff McGrath; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Superpies (Top Dog) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1995); reż.:Aaron Norris; wyk.:Chuck Norris, Peter Savard Moore, Francesco Quinn, Carmine Caridi; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Teściowie (The In - Laws (Wedding Party)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:Andrew Fleming; wyk.:MIchael Douglas, Ryan Reynolds, Albert Brooks; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Gwiazdy w południe - Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun) - txt. str. 777; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Dick Lowry; wyk.:Gerard Butler, Powers Boothe, Simmone Mackinnon, Reg Rogers, Tim Curry; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2164 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kolędowanie z Dwójką 2014 Zakopower & Kayah (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Mikołajek (Petit Nicolas, Le (Little Nicholas)) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (2009); reż.:Laurent Tirard; wyk.:Maxime Godart, Vincent Claude, Charles Vaillant, Victor Carles, Kad Merat, Valerie Lemercier; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Góral i Jabbar na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:20 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Rodzinka Robinsonów (Meet the Robinsons) - txt. str. 777; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Stephen Anderson; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Pretty Woman (Pretty Woman) - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Garry Marshall; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Richard Gere, Ralph Bellamy; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Ślady zbrodni (Cleaner) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Renny Harlin; wyk.:Samuel L. Jackson, Ed Harris, Eva Mendes, Luis Guzman; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Attyla - cz. 1 (Attila The Hun); film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA (2000); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Dzięki Bogu już Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Kolędowanie z Dwójką 2014 Zakopower & Kayah (1); koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Regionalna 07:00 Najmniejsza parafia w Polsce; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Pogoda - 25.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Świąteczny cud (Miracle on Christmas Day); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Hej w Dzień Narodzenia cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:48 Zapiski Łazęgi - Nowowarpieńska pastorałka; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Najwspanialsze drzewko świata (Christmas Tree - Greatest Tree on Earth); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); reż.:Rita Knobel - Ulrich; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Książe Lew; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Nieznana opowieść wigilijna; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Piotr Mularuk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Święta w Wyszemborku; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:42 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:45 Świąteczny cud (Miracle on Christmas Day); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Damy radę kapitanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Zima nad Biebrzą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Lwowskie wspominki spod choinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Książe Lew; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 25.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 59 - Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Legendy o Świętym (Legends of Santa) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:39 Książe Lew; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Pogoda - 25.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Kolęda w okopach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Pogoda - 25.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Kutia w Watykanie czyli wigilie Jana Pawła II; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:05 Hej w Dzień Narodzenia cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:35 Damy radę kapitanie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:05 Steczkowscy i przyjaciele cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 59 - Teresa Lipowska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:10 Lwowskie wspominki spod choinki; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:10 Najmniejsza parafia w Polsce; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Przygoda na Morzu Północnym (North sea Adventure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 25 Przekąski z wędlin, keks, sylwestrowe smaki; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Garfield Show (1) 08:00 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (28) 08:30 Scooby Doo, gdzie jesteś? (1) 09:00 Kasper straszy w Boże Narodzenie - film animowany (USA,2000) 10:45 Święty Mikołaj z 34. ulicy - film familijny (USA,1994) 13:00 Krakowskie kolędowanie z Polsatem - koncert 14:45 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 16:45 Kevin sam w domu - komedia (USA,1990) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Cicha noc (19) 20:05 Artur ratuje Gwiazdkę - film animowany (Wielka Brytania,USA,2011) 22:10 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 00:25 Wyjdź za mnie (1/2) - film obyczajowy (USA,2010) 02:15 Tajemnice losu TVN 06:00 Uwaga! 06:20 Mango 06:55 Mam talent! (2) 08:25 Psim tropem do domu - film obyczajowy (USA,1995) 10:20 Pajęczyna Charlotty - film familijny (Niemcy,USA,2006) 12:20 Asteriks i Obeliks: Misja Kleopatra - komedia (Francja,Niemcy,2002) 14:40 Happy Feet: Tupot małych stóp - film animowany (Australia,USA,2006) 16:50 Czego pragną dziewczyny - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Listy do M. - komedia romantyczna (Polska,2011) 22:20 Zamieć - thriller (USA,Kanada,Francja,2009) 00:25 Złoty kompas - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,2007) 02:45 Lekarze (4) 03:45 Uwaga! 04:05 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 06:00 Ostatnia szansa - talk-show 06:55 Garfield Show: Ferajna z drzewka (43) 07:10 Garfield Show: Serowy świat (44) 07:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (36) 07:50 Garfield Show: Zadziwiający Pies Latający (49) 08:05 Garfield Show (50) 08:20 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (39) 08:50 Scooby-Doo 09:15 Scooby-Doo 09:45 Nowa wigilijna opowieść - 12 piesków w opałach - film familijny (USA,2012) 11:45 Od czasów do czasów - film familijny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 13:35 Czerwony Kapturek: Prawdziwa historia - film animowany (USA,2005) 15:05 Moje córki - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 17:00 Miłość w Seattle - melodramat (USA,Kanada,Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:00 Jaś Fasola 19:30 Jaś Fasola 20:00 Poszukiwacze świętej włóczni - film przygodowy (Niemcy,2010) 22:20 Tornado w Nowym Jorku - film katastroficzny (USA,Kanada,2008) 00:05 Wyścig śmierci 3: Piekło - thriller SF (USA,2012) 02:05 Na granicy śmierci - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Seks w wielkim mieście (52) 03:35 Seks w wielkim mieście (53) 04:10 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:05 4music - magazyn muzyczny TV Puls 06:00 Złotopolscy: Raport (83) 06:30 Złotopolscy: Trudny powrót (84) 07:00 Nash Bridges 3: Pogoń za szaleńcem (35) 07:50 Piekielna jedenastka - film familijny (Niemcy,2010) 09:50 Przyjaciel Świętego Mikołaja - film dla dzieci (Kanada,2010) 11:30 Dziewczynka z zapałkami - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2013) 12:40 Ogniem i mieczem - film historyczny (Polska,1999) 15:50 Tomek Sawyer i Huckleberry Finn - film familijny (USA,Niemcy,2014) 17:20 Wojna na bombki - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2010) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Potwór z głębin/Sokół i kocha (25) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Memento Mort/Zemsta jest słodka (26) 20:00 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - komedia przygodowa (Francja,Niemcy,Włochy,1999) 21:55 Kull Zdobywca - film przygodowy (USA,1997) 23:45 Grobowiec diabła - horror (USA,2009) 01:30 Zobacz to!: Kręcimy z gwiazdami 3: Krzysztof "Diablo" Włodarczyk (6) 02:25 Dyżur (4) 03:00 Menu na miarę (11) 03:25 Dyżur (5) 03:45 Menu na miarę (1) 04:10 Taki jest świat (285) - program informacyjny 04:50 Menu na miarę (2) 05:15 Z archiwum policji (4) 05:45 Menu na miarę (3) TVN 7 05:35 We dwoje (11/16) 06:55 Mango 09:00 Świąteczna ucieczka - film familijny (USA,1992) 10:55 Gdzie mieszkają dzikie stwory - film familijny (USA,Australia,Niemcy,2009) 12:55 Bitwa o Anglię - dramat wojenny (Wielka Brytania,1969) 15:30 Wytańczyć marzenia - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 17:55 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, Święty Mikołaju! - komedia (USA,1989) 20:00 Jak wytresować smoka - film animowany (USA,2010) 22:05 Rozgrywka - film sensacyjny (Niemcy,USA,2001) 00:35 Słaby punkt - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2007) 02:55 Druga strona medalu: Ewa Kopacz (6/7) 03:25 Druga strona medalu: Izabela Małysz (7-ost.) 03:55 Druga strona medalu: Mariola Gołota (1/8) Puls 2 06:00 Kasia i Tomek 2 (16) 06:30 Kasia i Tomek 2 (17) 07:00 Marta mówi! (14) 07:20 Flintstonowie (24) 08:00 Flintstonowie (25) 08:20 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (86) 09:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (87) 09:20 Fanboy i Chum Chum (20) 10:00 Jimmy Neutron: mały geniusz 3 (3) 10:35 Lucky Luke (31) 11:00 Reksio (9) 11:10 Reksio (10) 11:30 Reksio (11) 11:40 Reksio (12) 11:50 Reksio (13) 12:00 Walka o bagaż (1) 12:20 Walka o bagaż (2) 12:55 Walka o bagaż (3) 13:20 Walka o bagaż (4) 13:50 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (3) 14:10 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (5) 14:40 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (1) 15:05 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (6) 15:30 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (7) 16:00 Aukcja w ciemno 2 (8) 16:20 Handlarz doskonały 2 (23) 16:50 Handlarz doskonały 2 (24) 17:10 Handlarz doskonały 2 (25) 17:40 Handlarz doskonały 2 (15) 18:05 Handlarz doskonały 2 (26) 18:30 Handlarz doskonały (1) 19:00 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (1) 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso Etiopia (2) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (2) 20:50 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 3 (1) 21:40 Tajemnice Biblii (5) 22:40 Tajemnice Biblii 2 (1) 23:40 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (8) 00:30 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu (3) 01:25 Maszyna zmian (4) 01:55 Zamach stanu - film historyczny (Polska,1980) 04:45 Dyżur (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Dyżur (11) - serial dokumentalny TV 6 06:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Trujące żądło zazdrości (48) 06:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wolny dzień (49) 07:00 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 07:35 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 08:30 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 08:45 Pies nr 1 - film familijny (USA,2010) 10:35 Kiedy Święty Mikołaj spadł na ziemię - film familijny (Niemcy,2011) 12:40 Wielka biała pięść - komedia (USA,1996) 14:20 Amelia Earhart - dramat biograficzny (USA,Kanada,2009) 16:30 100 stopni poniżej zera - film katastroficzny (USA,2013) 18:15 Jezus. Teorie spisku - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 19:10 Milion na Gwiazdkę - komedia obyczajowa (Kanada,USA,2007) 21:00 Rekin widmo - horror (USA,2013) 22:40 Oldboy - thriller (Korea Południowa,2003) 00:55 Boże Narodzenie z Michaelem Bublém - koncert 01:50 Komisarz Rex (12) 02:45 Rude Tube (2) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania) 03:15 4music - magazyn muzyczny 04:10 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 05:05 Dekoratornia - magazyn 05:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn Polsat Sport News 07:00 Sport Flash 07:07 Futbol amerykański: NFL - mecz: Dallas Cowboys - Indianapolis Colts 09:00 Sport Flash 09:07 Piłka nożna: Superpuchar Włoch - mecz: Juventus Turyn - SSC Napoli 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Biatlon: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Pokljuce 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: SBV Excelsior Rotterdam - Ajax Amsterdam 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: PGE Skra Bełchatów - Jastrzębski Węgiel 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Siatkówka mężczyzn: PlusLiga - mecz: AZS Częstochowa - AZS Politechnika Warszawska 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Puncher - magazyn sportów walki 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2014: Boks USA 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2014: Łyżwiarstwo, biatlon 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 06:00 Dzień dobry 07:00 Dzień dobry 08:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 09:00 Poranna rozgrzewka 10:00 Hity na czasie 11:00 Dawid Kwiatkowski i przyjaciele - koncert 11:30 Świąteczne granie 12:00 Świąteczne granie 13:00 Świąteczna smESKA 14:00 Świąteczna smESKA 15:00 Hity na czasie 16:00 Hity na czasie 17:00 Hity na czasie 18:00 Hity na czasie 19:00 Fejslista 20:00 Przeglądarka 20:30 Hity na czasie 21:00 Hity na czasie 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc TTV 05:25 Blisko ludzi - program interwencyjny 05:55 DeFacto (14/20) 06:25 DeFacto (15/20) 06:50 DeFacto - flesz (10) 06:55 Świat bez fikcji 7 (3/7) 07:25 Przedświąteczna gorączka w call center - film dokumentalny 08:25 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2: Uczta dla oczu (3/15) 08:55 Orzeł czy reszka? 4 (12/17) 10:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (9) 10:30 Handlarze (8/12) 11:00 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (7/12) 11:30 Wojny magazynowe - Teksas 4 (8/12) 12:00 Usterka 3 (2/11) 12:30 Usterka 3 (11-ost.) 13:00 Światełkowe szaleństwo - film dokumentalny 14:00 Ostre cięcie 4 (2/12) 14:45 Bogaci kasy nie liczą (8/9) 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny przewoźników 3 (11/13) 16:40 Wojny przewoźników 3 (12/13) 16:55 Wojny przewoźników 3 (6/13) 17:10 Najdziwniejsze restauracje świata 2 (3/15) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Handlarze (1/12) 18:50 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (9/20) 19:20 Wojny magazynowe - Nowy Jork 2 (10/20) 19:45 Express 19:55 Pogoda 20:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (9) 20:30 Ostre cięcie 4 (12-ost.) 21:00 Wojny magazynowe 5 (7/20) 21:30 Wojny magazynowe 5 (8/20) 22:00 Michniewicz: Inny świat - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 23:00 Pani Killer (2/11) 00:00 Gwiazdka w biurze (2/3) 01:00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (9) 01:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja (2) 02:00 Michniewicz: Inny świat - program krajoznawczy (Polska,2013) 02:55 Mój pierwszy... (7) 03:25 Kartoteka 5 (15/30) 04:20 Handlarze (1/12) 05:15 Zakończenie programu Polo TV 05:30 Święta w Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Święta w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Święta w Polo TV 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Święta w Polo TV 09:00 Power Play 09:10 Święta w Polo TV 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:20 Disco Relax 10:49 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 11:13 Święta w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Święta z Radkiem Liszewskim - świąteczny koncert kolęd 12:42 Święta w Polo TV 13:06 Vipo-disco polo hity 14:15 Kuchnia polowa - program muzyczny 15:00 Hej kolęda! - koncert wigilijny Polo TV 16:51 Święta w Polo TV 17:15 Wszystko mi disco! 18:05 Naj z Naj - koncert Akcent 18:28 Świąteczna Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Profesorre Toplalala - program rozrywkowy (Polska,2013) 19:14 Święta w Polo TV 20:05 Disco Polo Hit wszech czasów - gala finałowa Ostróda 2013 - magazyn muzyczny (Polska) 22:46 Przeboje na czasie! ATM Rozrywka 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:30 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (17) 07:40 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele (18) 07:50 Popeye i przyjaciele (14) 08:00 Jeszcze raz wigilia - komedia (Kanada,USA,2004) 10:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda - koncert (Polska,2013) 11:00 FIK Kolęda, Kolęda - koncert (Polska,2013) 12:00 Awantura o kasę (124) - teleturniej 13:00 Śliwowica - Pierwsza miłość - komedia (Polska,2013) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (70) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Wigilia (71) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Straszliwa świadomość przemijania (232) 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich: Inteligentni konsumenci (153) 16:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście: Gustaw Show (36) 17:00 Daleko od noszy: Urodziny Kidlera (52) 17:30 Daleko od noszy: Witaj Europo (53) 18:00 Tajemniczy filantrop - film przygodowy (USA,2003) 20:05 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szklany sufit (231) 21:00 Fala zbrodni: Seryjniak (21) 22:00 Daleko od noszy: Order chlebowy (65) 22:30 Daleko od noszy: Znana twarz (66) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Krytyk (217) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Kolke mizerere (218) 00:00 Mamuśki (12) 00:30 Daleko od noszy: Order chlebowy (65) 01:00 Daleko od noszy: Znana twarz (66) 01:30 Gra w ciemno (147) - teleturniej 02:30 Awantura o kasę (76) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (24) 04:00 Linia życia (25) 04:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 08:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 08:05 Świąteczny duch - komedia romantyczna (USA,2013) 09:30 Msza święta 10:35 Brat naszego Boga 12:00 Orędzie Bożonarodzeniowe Ojca Św. Franciszka i błogosławieństwo "Urbi et Orbi" 12:45 Bieg życia - film obyczajowy (USA,2013) 14:35 Sól ziemi 15:25 Św. Franciszek z Asyżu i brat Bernard 16:00 Koncert życzeń 17:10 Życzenia księży biskupów 17:30 Reportaż dnia 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Świąteczne spotkanie z Damianem Holeckim 18:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia - program religijny 19:00 Boże Narodzenie w malarstwie 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Niezwykłe święta Bożego Narodzenia 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Kolędy i pastorałki 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze - transmisja 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Święta za dolara - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2013) 23:20 Spis powszechny i gwiazda 23:50 Kolędy i pastorałki 00:00 Program dla USA i Kanady Stopklatka TV 06:00 W pustyni i w puszczy (1/2) 07.10 Opowieść o Zbawicielu (1/2) - film biblijny (Kanada,Wielka Brytania,USA,2003) 09:20 Asterix i wikingowie - film animowany (Francja,Dania,2003) 10:55 Dobry piesek! - film dla dzieci (USA,2003) 12:45 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - film przygodowy (Polska,1972) 14:40 Stara baśń (1) 15:45 Hudson Hawk - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1991) 17:50 Daj zgryźliwi tetrycy - komedia (USA,1993) 20:00 Mały Nicky - komedia (USA,2000) 21:55 Nawrót depresji gangstera - komedia (USA,2002) 23:55 Showgirls - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1995) 02:40 Efekt motyla II - thriller (USA,2006) 04:35 Za horyzont - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2007) 05:40 Ostatni pociąg - film krótkometrażowy (Polska,2011) Fokus TV 06:00 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 06:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) 06:40 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) 07:05 Teletubisie (8) 07:25 Sąsiedzi: Budowa basenu (76) 07:40 Sąsiedzi: Jak powiesić obraz (77) 07:50 Sąsiedzi: Wredny garaż (7) 08:00 Sąsiedzi: Problem z oświetleniem (8) 08:10 Wehikuł czasu - program informacyjny 08:20 Rozmowy nieoswojone 2 (2) 08:55 Królestwo płetwala błękitnego - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 09:50 Bandyckie akcje pawianów - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2011) 10:50 Fabryka jedzenia 2 (5) 11:15 Dyktator - komediodramat (USA,1940) 13:40 Tajemnice miecza Wikingów - film dokumentalny (USA,2012) 14:40 Cyrkowe opowieści (1) 15:30 Lądowanie w Normandii - film dokumentalny (Francja,2014) 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy (4) 17:00 Miasto pod lupą (5) 17:55 Detektyw kulinarny (3) 18:25 Ekspres Saharyjski najdłuższy pociąg świata - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2005) 19:20 Podziemia Wyspy Wielkanocnej - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 20:20 Wstrząsająca przyszłość Ziemi (1) 21:15 Korea Północna z ukrycia - film dokumentalny (USA,2006) 22:10 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów 4 (3) 23:00 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (11) 23:30 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie (12) 00:00 Badacze natury (7) 00:20 Życie Bałtyku (17) 01:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba (3) 01:30 Podwodny raj Borneo (3) 02:00 Życie Bałtyku (7) - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 Dzika Polska (4) - cykl reportaży 03:00 Copernicus (10) 03:30 Lista Fokusa (48) - program edukacyjny 04:00 Lista Fokusa (63) - program edukacyjny 04:30 Życie Bałtyku (24) - serial przyrodniczy 05:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (49) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód (50) - serial dokumentalny TVP ABC 05:45 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Karmienie zabronione, odc. 21 (Feeding forbidden); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Miś Kudłatek - Lalka Agnieszki, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Smerfy - Święta Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 51 (B. N.) (Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 27; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Świąteczne życzenia, odc. 7 (Many Christmas Wishes); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 9 - Lodowa góra; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego zwykłej krowie zawdzięczam zdrowie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 16; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Życzenie Anabelli (Annabell's Wish); film animowany kraj prod.USA (1997); reż.:Roy Wilson; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Drużyna E ratuje święta, odc. 70 (The Action Flves Save Christmas Eve); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Smerfy - Święta Bożego Narodzenia, odc. 51 (B. N.) (Christmas Special); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Kapitan tata, odc. 46 (Captain Daddy Pig, ep. 46); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Jedynkowe Przedszkole - odc. 27; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Król Maciuś Pierwszy, seria II - Burza, odc. 20 (Low pressure system); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Zimowe zawody, odc. 23; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 12 - Ratunek dla bałwanków; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kaktus i Mały - Dlaczego zwykłej krowie zawdzięczam zdrowie?; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:50 Baby Beetles - Baby Beetles, odc. 16; serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Przyjaciele lasu - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Misiowanki - Najlepszy przyjaciel misia, odc. 4 (Trouble with Pets) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Domisie - Święta w Domisiowie; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Mały Miś s. IV - Życzenie, odc. 55 (The dandelion wish); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Smerfy - Kto nie marnuje temu smerfuje, odc. 31 (Waste not, Smurf not); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka kota Filemona, odc. 27; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Awaria prądu, odc. 47 (The powercut, ep. 47); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Arka Noego i przyjaciele śpiewają piosenki i kolędy - A pokój niech bedzie z wami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 21 - Lodowe królestwo; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Świnka Peppa, seria II - Gra w piłkę, odc. 48 (Bouncy ball, ep. 48); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Mama i ja - O ślimaku, który...; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Miś Fantazy - Niebieski miś, odc. 1 - AD; serial animowany; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 16 - Zimowe wróżki; film animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 2 Morskie skarby Zanzibaru - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 ABC Wszystko wie - odc. 16; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Misiowanki - Eliminacje, odc. 7 (Out for the team) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - odc. 310 Budzimiłek i inne wynalazki Bazylego; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Mały Miś s. IV - Magiczna lemoniada, odc. 56 (Magic lemonade); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Pierwsze Święta Smerfusia, odc. 77 (B. N.) (Baby's first Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio i gołąb, odc. 55; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Niespodzianka dla Mai, odc. 78 (A Surprise For Maya); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Wieczorynka - Bąblandia - Choinka odc. 21; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Cała Polska Czyta dzieciom - Dzień, w którym przestało szcypać; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sam w domu, odc. 21 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:15 O krasnalach i Wigilii; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:45 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 1 - Drewniany pies - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:15 Na kłopoty... ABC - odc. 22; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Masza i niedźwiedź - Idą Święta, odc. 3 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Wajrak na tropie - W stepie szerokim - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 47 Drukarki 3D - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Smerfy - Pierwsze Święta Smerfusia, odc. 77 (B. N.) (Baby's first Christmas); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Literkowe ABC; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:05 Afisz kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Zabawki; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2011); reż.:Andrzej Wolski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Dziadek do orzechów - spektakl baletowy Teatru Maryjskiego (Mariinsky: Piotr Tchaikovsky: The Nutcracker); film baletowy kraj prod.Niemcy, ROSJA (2014); reż.:Andreas Morell; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Pora umierać - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Dorota Kędzierzawska; wyk.:Danuta Szaflarska, Krzysztof Globisz, Marta Walder, Patrycja Szewczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Salon sióstr W. - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Rozmowy o szczęściu - Kinga Preis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Pavarotti i Przyjaciele (Pavarotti i Przyjaciele); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Pan Lazhar (Monsieur Lazhar); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2011); reż.:Philippe Falardeau; wyk.:Mohamed Fellag, Sophie Nélisse, Émilien Néron, Marie-Ève Beauregard, Vincent Millard; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Studio Kultura - Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Człowiek z marmuru; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Filmy Andrzeja Wajdy - Człowiek z marmuru - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1976); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jerzy Radziwiłłowicz, Krystyna Janda, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Michał Tarkowski, Piotr Cieślak, Wiesław Wójcik, Krystyna Zachwatowicz, Bogusław Sobczuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Hala odlotów (s. III, odc. 14) - Rodzina; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Habemus Papam - mamy papieża (Habemus Papam) - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2011); reż.:Nanni Moretti; wyk.:Michel Piccoli, Nanni Moretti, Jerzy Stuhr, Renato Scarpa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Jestem miłością (Io sono l'amore); melodramat kraj prod.Włochy (2009); reż.:Luca Guadagnino; wyk.:Tilda Swinton, Flavio Parenti, Edoardo Gabbriellini, Alba Rohrwacher; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Hala odlotów (s. III, odc. 14) - Rodzina; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Habemus Papam - mamy papieża (Habemus Papam); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Włochy, Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Pavarotti i Przyjaciele (Pavarotti i Przyjaciele); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Ginące cywilizacje - Gdybym był szamanem. Lud Qiang z Syczuanu odc. 23 (Enddangered civilisations); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Ja, Klaudiusz - Powiew śmierci 1/13 (I CLAUDIUS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Cafe Historia - Świąteczny rozejm w okopach I wojny światowej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:20 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Ostatni partyzant - ksiądz Brzóska; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Wyprawa do Wielkiego Rowu. Woda - wspólny skarb - Afrykański Rów Wschodni. Podróż w poszukiwaniu wody cz. 3 (Great Rift Expedition: Water, a Shared Treasure); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Kolędy świata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Jan XXIII - Papież Pokoju - cz. 1/2 (John XXIII - The Pope of Peace, part 1) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Z kabaretowego archiwum; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Zakochany anioł - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kolędy staropolskie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Ja, Klaudiusz - Sprawy rodzinne 2/13 (I CLAUDIUS); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1976); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Tajemnice początków Polski - Miasto zatopionych bogów; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Pierwsi chrześcijanie - odc. 2 Nawrócenie Imperium (The Early Christians); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:40 Jan XXIII - Papież Pokoju - cz. 2/2 (John XXIII - The Pope of Peace, part 2) - txt. str. 777; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Wrak okrętu Króla Słońce (The Sun King`s Secret Shipwreck); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2013); reż.:Herlé Jouon, Pascal Guérin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Profesor od serca - Zbigniew Religa; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2010); reż.:Halina Szymura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pierwsi chrześcijanie - odc. 2 Nawrócenie Imperium (The Early Christians); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Kolędy. Hanna Banaszak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Dwie Joasie; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1935); reż.:Mieczysław Krawicz; wyk.:Jadwiga Smosarska, Franciszek Brodniewicz, Michał Znicz, Aleksander Zelwerowicz, Lucyna Szczepańska, Janina Janecka, Tadeusz Fijewski, Władysław Grabowski; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Kolędy w Pałacu Prezydenckim; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Święty Augustyn - odc. 1/5 - Adwokat diabła (Sant'Agostino ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Pieśni o narodzeniu Chrystusa; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Magiczne drzewo - Czerwone krzesło - txt. str. 777 AD; serial TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wigilia u leśników - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:56 Polonia w Komie - (635) Słowacja -Cezary; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Niespotykanie spokojny człowiek - txt. str. 777; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Janusz Kłosiński, Ryszarda Hanin, Marek Frąckowiak, Małgorzata Potocka, Janina Sokołowska, Jerzy Turek, Stanisław Tym, Ludwik Benoit, Hanna Bedryńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Telewizyjną Jedynką i Radiem Zet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z błogosławieństwa z Watykanu (Urbi et Orbi - transmisja z błogosławieństwa z Watykanu) kraj prod.Watykan (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:30 M jak miłość - odc. 1092; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Laskowik & Malicki - świątecznie; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Śledztwo w sprawie Bożego Narodzenia; film dokumentalny 15:20 Kolędy różnych narodów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:35 Klops i Drops; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 KucinAlina - (11) (KucinAlina); magazyn kulinarny kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Święty Augustyn - odc. 2/5 - Khalida (Sant'Agostino ep. 2); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy, Polska (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Dobranocka - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Kolędy różnych narodów; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia - wydanie świąteczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Mała Moskwa - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Waldemar Krzystek; wyk.:Svetlana Khodchenkova, Dmitrij Uljanov, Elena Leszczyńska, Lesław Żurek, Artem Tkachenko, Jurij Itskov, Aleksiej Gorbunov, Andrzej Grabowski, Erwin Petrykat, Teresa Sawicka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 10; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:32 Polonia w Komie - (636) Wigilia na jachcie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Golec uOrkiestra w Bukowinie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Dobranocka za oceanem - Stąd do Ratuszowej Wieży; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Kolędowanie ze Świętym Janem Pawłem II cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:40 Halo Polonia - wydanie świąteczne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Mała Moskwa - odc. 1/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Mała Moskwa - odc. 2/4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kolędy polskie śpiewają Poznańskie Słowiki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Rozrywka 06:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Święty Mikołaj ze smakiem (175); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Karp nie tylko na Wigilię - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (52) - Wyspy szczęśliwe - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Sylwester z Europą - (5); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Gwiazdy kolędują z Dwójką; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Familiada - odc. 2078 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Opolskie Kabaretony - Opole 2013 - Wszystko na raty /1/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Opolskie Kabaretony - Opole 2013 - Trwaj dato ważności /2/; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987); reż.:Stanisław Moszuk; wyk.:Alicja Migulanka, Renata Pękul, Roman Kłosowski, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bożena Dykiel, Mariola Gładkowska, Wojciech Malajkat, Piotr Fronczewski, Dorota Kamińska i inni; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (1) - Zaginął Święty Mikołaj; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Dzięki Bogu już Święta (2) - Nowe Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /35/ - "Dmuchawce, latawce, wiatr" - Urszula; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /27/ - "Statki na niebie" - De Mono; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Szansa na Sukces - Mazowsze kolęduje z aktorami; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /30/ - "Papaja" - Urszula Dudziak; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Spotkanie z Balladą - Paw story (1); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Spotkanie z Balladą - Paw story (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tylko jeden skecz - "Wylęgarnia smaków" - Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Gwiazdy na Gwiazdkę; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dzięki Bogu już weekend - The Best of 2014; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Sting - A Winter's Night (Sting - A Winter's Night); koncert kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:50 Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Krzysztof Gradowski; wyk.:Marian Kociniak, Marek Walczewski, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Barbara Rachwalska, Wacław Kowalski, Lech Ordon; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:25 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (1); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Pielgrzymka do miejsc śmiesznych - Kabaret Neo - Nówka (2); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Góral i Jabbar na Święta; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 MUZYKA MAŁEGO EKRANU: PROGRAM ŚWIĄTECZNY (2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Jak się urwać z choinki czyli Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju prezentuje; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Neo - Nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Neo - nówka i przyjaciele - problemy Świętego Mikołaja (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:52 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:00 Światowiec - Miasto w mieście – Medyna Tunisu; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Reportaż TVP INFO - Uchodźcy, sąsiedzi ze wschodu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 16:01 Prawdę mówiąc - Justyna Steczkowska - odc. 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:21 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:37 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 19:25 Światowiec - Miasto w mieście – Medyna Tunisu; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:51 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Jan Pospieszalski: Bliżej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 23:52 Prawdę mówiąc - Justyna Steczkowska - odc. 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:21 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:45 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:11 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:26 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:58 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:06 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:17 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:55 Świat i ludzie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Światowiec - Miasto w mieście Medyna Tunisu; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pani Janka z Kotrysiej Polany; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:11 Reportaż TVP INFO - Uchodźcy, sąsiedzi ze wschodu; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Prawdę mówiąc - Justyna Steczkowska - odc. 111; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:52 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Sport 08:00 Slalom po niebie; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Piłka ręczna kobiet - Mistrzostwa Europy: Rosja - Polska (Mistrzostwa Europy: Rosja - Polska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Mistrzostwa Polski - Wisła; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Mój najcenniejszy medal - Tomasz Sikora; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9 12:10 Borussia Dortmund TV; STEREO, 16:9 13:05 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Piłka nożna - Bayern Monachium TV (15/1/2015) - Bundesliga: Mainz - Bayern; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Piłka nożna - Bayern Monachium TV (15/2/2015) - magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 16:25 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Pełnosprawni - JM; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Montreal: FINAŁ - V. Williams - A. Radwańska (Turniej WTA - Montreal: FINAŁ - V. Williams - A. Radwańska) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 18:55 Gala 95 - lecia PKOI; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Mundial 2014 - Hiszpania - Holandia (Hiszpania - Holandia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 21:20 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Zwarcie - Stanisław Kowalski, Zygmunt Worsa, Wacław Krankowski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Mundial 2014 - Niemcy - Portugalia (Niemcy - Portugalia) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2014); STEREO, 16:9 00:05 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada Poznań - Konkurs Speed & Music (Cavaliada Poznań - Konkurs Speed & Music); relacja kraj prod.Francja (2014); STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:00 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 21 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 111 "Oświecenie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Idą Święta - Idą święta z Telewizyjną Jedynką i Radiem Zet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Ranczo - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 1/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Izabella Scorupco, Michał Żebrowski, Aleksander Domogarow, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Bogdan Stupka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ogniem i mieczem - odc. 2/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dzwony wojny - odc. 1/4 (Passing Bells, The, ep. 1/4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Dzwony wojny - odc. 2/4 (Passing Bells, The, ep. 2/4); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Fuks - txt. str. 777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Telewizyjną Jedynką i Radiem Zet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Kolędy TVP HD; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Ranczo - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Wielkie odkrycie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 77 "Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:25 Polska Molskiej - odc. 4 Bydgoszcz; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Pokłosie - txt. str. 777; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Maciej Stuhr, Ireneusz Czop, Jerzy Radziwiłowicz, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Danuta Szaflarska; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Jesteś Bogiem - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Leszek Dawid; wyk.:Tomasz Schuchardt - Wojciech Alszer "Fokus", Dawid Ogrodnik - Sebastian Salbert "Rahim", Marcin Kowalczyk - Piotr Łuszcz "Magik", Arkadiusz Jakubik - Gustaw Zarzycki, Katarzyna Wajda - Justyna Łuszcz, żona "Magika", Marcin Dorociński, Ernest Lorek, Adam Nawojczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Psy; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Władysław Pasikowski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Marek Kondrat, Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Jaskółka, Janusz Gajos, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Olaf Lubaszenko, Jerzy Bończak, Tadeusz Huk, Marek Frąckowiak; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Cała Polska śpiewa kolędy z Telewizyjną Jedynką i Radiem Zet; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Strefa 3D - Rafa Koralowa nocą; reportaż; STEREO, 3D, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 06:00 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 78 (seria VI, odc. 9) - Wyjazd - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 79 - (seria VI, odc. 10) Rodzinne więzy - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Wacław Kowalski, Władysław Hańcza, Anna Dymna, Andrzej Wasilewski, Maria Zbyszewska, Halina Buyno - Łoza, Jerzy Janeczek, Ilona Kuśmierska, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bronisław Pawlak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:15 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 74 "Wolna chata" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 75 "Przelotne miłostki" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 80 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Adrenalina - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Sami swoi - txt. str. 777; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Ranczo - odc. 47(seria IV, odc. 8) - W samo południe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Ranczo - odc. 48 (seria IV, odc. 9) - Bohaterski strajk - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 83 (seria VII, odc. 1) - Zastępstwo - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia; MONO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Nie ma mocnych - txt. str. 777; komedia; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Ranczo - odc. 49 (seria IV, odc. 10) - Debata - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Ranczo - odc. 50 (seria IV, odc. 11) - Kontratak - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Krew z krwi - odc. 6/8 - txt. str. 777; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Krew z krwi - odc. 7/8; serial; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 81 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przerwany weekend - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 82 (seria VI, odc. 13) - Zaginiony - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Maria z Nazaretu - odc. 3 (Maria di Nazaret, 3 puntata); serial kraj prod.Włochy, Niemcy (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zakończenie dnia